User blog:MainLineEngines/Percy and the Slip Coaches
OK! Time for the original episode prior to Season 18 of Adventures on Rails, '''Percy and the Slip Coaches. '''Though, before you begin, I want to mention that I'm doing purely to make Percy seem like he can be a responsible engine, after I felt his role in Tale of the Brave made him look very wimpy. Hope you enjoy! Plot Summer is always busy on the Island of Sodor. It is especially busy on the Little Western. Ocassionally, because of so many tourists, Duck and Oliver use "Slip Coaches" instead or along with their coaches. They take great pride in being the only ones who knew how to handle Slip Coaches. Or at least they thought. One night, Percy took some trucks down to Tidmouth Harbour. He yawned. "Can we just stay the night here at Tidmouth?" he asked his Driver. "I don't see why not," replied his Driver. When Percy arrived, he saw Duck was there. "Ah, Percy, you're just in time," said Duck. "Just in time for what?" "My Great Western stories," replied Duck, cheerfully. "Oh, yipee," replied James, sarcastically. Percy rolled in right besides James. "Well, no thank you, Duck. I have to get up early tomorrow." "But I'm going to tell you about the first time I used Slip Coaches." And so he began. Percy closed his eyes and fell asleep. He woke up nice and cheerful next morning. Duck, on the other hand, was feeling ill. His fire would not start, and it was nearly time for his first train. "Percy," said Duck. "Can you please shunt my Slip Coaches for me, before you go? I'm having troubles with my fire." "Sure thing," replied Percy. He found the Slip Coaches on a siding. "Uh, let me see, Haultraugh, Callan, and Arlesburgh. So, three Slip Coaches," thought Percy. The Slip Coaches were surprised. "Duck, is that you?" asked the third. "No, its another engine," replied the first. "He doesn't look Great Western," said the second. "Sorry," said Percy, "but Duck is having some troubles with his fire." He brought the Slip Coaches to the platform, and the passengers got on. Duck still didn't come. Then, the Stationmaster came up. "Percy! Can you take Duck's train for him? He won't be ready in time." "Yes, Sir." The Slip Coaches were skeptical. "What? On a line with Great Western Engines with a non-Great Western Railway? Nonsense." Percy rounded in front of them. "You obviously don't recognize me, but I'm Great Western too." "What?" "Yes, I'm an Avonside 0-4-0 saddle tank built by Avonside, of course." "But . . ." the Slip Coaches were surprised. "Then, from 1897 to 1934, I worked on the Great Western Railway. I often shunted coaches like you in the Yard. I never really took them. I was more of a pilot engine, actually. Oh! Here comes Haultraugh." "We'll see how he can uncouple us," thought the third coach. Percy slowed down, but not too much as he neared the station. The third coach was uncoupled, and stopped smoothly on the platform. Percy went on. "That was actually pretty good," admired the second coach. Percy did the same for the second coach. The first coach was impressed. "You might actually be better than Duck!" Percy stopped smoothly at Arlesburgh, and was uncoupled. "That was good. Maybe you should take us more often." Percy laughed and puffed home, feeling very please with himself. Characters *James *Percy *Duck *Slip Coaches Category:Blog posts